starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Хан Соло
Хан Соло ( ) был знаменитым кореллианином, прославившимся на всю галактику как участник Восстания. Родителями Хана были Джонаш и Джейна Соло, которые исчезли когда ему было не больше двух лет от роду. Его отец был принцем и потомком короля Беретрона э Соло, который установил демократический режим в Кореллианской Империи. У Хана было тяжелое детство, но он сумел порвать с прошлым и поступить на службу в Империю. Крест на своей карьере Соло поставил, когда заступился за раба-вуки Чубакку. Вместе они сбежали и со временем стали напарниками. Хан приобрел корабль «Тысячелетний сокол» и стал контрабандистом. Он заслужил славу одного из лучших в своем деле. Соло оказался втянут в Восстание, когда взял на борт своего корабля Люка Скайуокера и Оби-Вана Кеноби на Татуине. Вскоре «Сокол» был захвачен и отбуксирован в ангар Звезды Смерти − гигантской космической станции Империи, уничтожавшей целые планеты. На борту станции Хан впервые встретил принцессу Лею, которой было суждено впоследствии стать его женой. Хан Соло помог новым друзьям окончательно победить Империю и основать Новую Республику. Хан женился на Лее Органе в 8 ПБЯ. У них было трое детей. Если в Галактике случалась очередная заварушка, семья Соло всегда оказывалась в самом ее центре. К 40 ПБЯ 69-летний Хан потерял своего лучшего друга Чубакку и сыновей Энакина и Джейсена. Биография Раннее детство thumb|Хан в детстве Первые годы жизни Хана Соло - объект многочисленных слухов и домыслов. Соло стал предметом нескольких голофильмов, документальных фильмов и даже двух «автобиографий», чье истинное авторство все еще под вопросом. В одной из них, к примеру, говорится, что десятилетний Хан рос среди вуки и, возможно, участвовал в битве за Кашиик. На самом же деле маленький Хан был брошен родителями. Его подобрал главарь шайки воров Гаррис Шрайк и заставил красть и попрошайничать для него. Соло поселился на корабле Шрайка, «Удаче торговца», где познакомился с вуки Дьюланной. Шрайк использовал брошенных уличных мальчишек как попрошаек и мелких воров, а из своего корабля он сделал настоящий притон, где у каждого были свои обязанности: дети занимались попрошайничеством и карманничеством, взрослые — грабежем и рэкетом. Сидеть на улице какого-нибудь города, измазанным в грязи и с вытянутой вперед рукой, было обычным занятием для маленького Соло. Шрайк требовал от своих подчиненных беспрекословного подчинения и верности, и вскоре сколотил себе немалое состояние. Дьюланна одна на всем корабле заботилась о Хане. Именно она привила Хану любовь к культуре вуки и научила их языку. Хан с детства общался с представителями самых разных рас и планет, поэтому знал много языков, в том числе и ширивуук, хоть, не будучи вуки, и не умел на нем говорить. Вскоре Хану захотелось узнать больше о своем происхождении, о своей настоящей семье. Дьюланна поведала ему, что он принадлежит к роду Соло. Хан Соло сбежал от Гарриса на Кореллию, где нашел своих тетю и кузена: Тион и Тракана Сал-Соло. Однако родственники Хана были, мягко говоря, недружелюбны. Тетя Тион страдала слабоумием, а Тракан отличался безумной жестокостью. Кузен и сдал Соло в лапы Шрайка. Хан присоединился к пиратской шайке, которой руководили жестокие головорезы Лемо и Санда. Шрайк обнаружил, что у Хана есть способности пилота, и стал тренировать его для участия в гонках. Хан выигрывал крупные денежные призы, получал которые, конечно, Шрайк, и нажил себе смертельного врага в лице будущего наемного убийцы Денгара - во время неофициальной гонки Соло разбил его спидер. Кроме того, Шрайк не очень сильно заботился об образовании Хана, учителем которого, как и других детей на борту «Удачи торговца», был бортовой компьютер. Но молодому Соло помогала еще и Дьюланна: она давала ему уроки физики, математики и истории. Иногда Хан участвовал в особенно крупных аферах Гарриса Шрайка, играя роль ребенка из богатой семьи. Он даже под фальшивой личиной посещал школу для детей элиты Кореллии, а однажды встретил самого сенатора Гарма Бел Иблиса. Иблис запомнил смышленого мальчугана. В 17 лет Хан во время открытых соревнований «Гуманоиды без правил» на Джубиларе привлек внимание другого знаменитого наемного убийцы. Боба Фетт по поручению Джаббы Хатта издалека понаблюдал за тем, как дерется юный кореллианец. Хан выиграл состязания, но Шрайк не стал обращаться с ним лучше. Хан узнал подробнее о жизни своих родителей только достигнув совершеннолетия. их звали Джонаш Соло и Джайна Соло. Его отец был принцем и потомком короля Берфрона И Соло, который установил демократический режим в Кореллианской Империи. Хан очень долгое время скрывал факт своего королевского происхождения. Предвоенная карьера В 10 ДБЯ Хан Соло решил сбежать с «Удачи торговца» на грузовом шаттле «Илезианская мечта» и, поднакопив деньжат на Илезии в качестве пилота, поступить в Имперскую академию. Ничто не держало Хана на корабле, кроме Дьюланны. Хан решил незаметно прокрасться на шаттл и спрятаться между контейнеров с грузом, но ему это не удалось. Гаррис Шрайк поймал его и хотел убить за непослушание, но Дьюланна помешала этому, убив как Шрайка и его брата Ларрада, так и себя. Хан не хотел умирать, бросая свою приемную мать, но Дьюланна твердила лишь, что ему не надо плакать, что он сможет убежать с корабля и начать новую, правильную жизнь. В конечном итоге, Хан Соло улетел, покинув свой, уже бывший дом навсегда. thumb|left|Соло в молодости Очнувшись уже на «Илезианской мечте», шаттле, Хан сумел добраться до Илезии, несмотря на нехватку кислорода и неопытность в управлении грузовыми кораблями. Соло знал, что Илезия срочно нуждается в хороших пилотах, и был уверен в том, что сможет получить работу. Так и произошло: с помощью поддельного удостоверения личности на имя Викка Драйго, Хан Соло сумел получить работу пилота и стал работать на хаттов, в то же время, исполнив наконец свою мечту - навсегда сбежать от Гарриса Шрайка. Стоит отметить, что Илезия являлась центром паломничества, куда со всей Галактики стекались паломники, исповедавшие новую веру в Единого. На самом же деле, эта вера была придумана главой клана Бесадии хаттом Аруком. Его хитроумная афера заключалась в том, что жрецами новой веры могли быть лишь представители расы т'ланда-тиль мужского пола; они обладали специальными органами, вибрировавшими во время брачного периода и имевшими удивительное влияние на гуманоидные расы: эта вибрация доставляла им неимоверное удовольствие, доводя до состояния эйфории. thumb|Хан Соло наблюдает за возрадованием Таким образом, клан Бесадии получал миллионы бесплатных рабов, готовых трудиться весь день на фабриках спайса и жить в ужасных условиях ради ежедневного возрадования - так жрецы окрестили процесс доставления неимоверного удовольствия «паломникам». Бизнес быстро развивался, и скоро Бесадии начали контролировать большую часть рынка спайса Галактики, чем вызвали недовольство других кланов хаттов, в том числе и клана Десилийк. В связи с громадным объемом производства спайса, большей частью глиттерстима, Илезия нуждалась в хороших пилотах, которые смогли бы не только вести корабли через неспокойную атмосферу планеты, но и сохранять груз в целости и сохранности от пиратов и имперских патрулей. Таким пилотом и стал Хан Соло. Осторожные жрецы приставили к нему охранника - тогорянина Мууургха, следившего, чтобы Хан ненароком не сунул нос не в свое дело. Со временем Муугрх подружился с Ханом. И однажды Хан Соло познакомился с одной из этих несчастных - кореллианкой Брией Тарен. Бриа стала первой любовью молодого Хана. Он спас ее из рабства и помог сбежать с планеты. Кроме того, Соло оказал неоценимую услугу и тогорянину, поспособствовав воссоединению Муургха с его возлюбленной, Мрров. Побег компании с Илезии стал на редкость шумным. Хан взорвал спайсовые шахты, убил хатта Заввала, управлявшего ими, а также разгромил дорогостоящую коллекцию артефактов верховного жреца Тероензы. После этого за голову Викка Драйго была назначена большая цена. Тот факт, что он работал у хаттов под своим псевдонимом спас его от неминуемой расплаты. Хан же и Брия улетели на Корусант. Но дела у них складывались не очень хорошо. И Бриа Тарен, решив, что она стоит между Ханом и его мечтой, ушла. На самом деле одной из причин ухода была ее собственная борьба с наркотической зависимостью, ранее удерживавшей Тарен на Илезии. Сердце Хана Соло, тем не менее, было разбито, но он, в конце концов, добился своей цели и поступил в Имперскую академию. Однако до отправления в центр подготовки на Кариде, Хана выследил Гаррис Шрайк. Началась драка, в которую вмешался неизвестный охотник за наградой. Охотник убил Гарриса, а Хан - охотника. Труп явившегося за головой Соло был столь сильно изуродован, что Хану удалось выдать его за Викка Драйго. Началась служба Хана Соло в имперском флоте. Служба в имперских войсках 150px|thumb|left|Хан Соло во время службы в имперских войсках В конечном счете Соло вступил в имперскую академию, чтобы развить свои боевые и летные способности. Наставником Соло в академии был Бадур, или, как его еще называли, «воин». Муштруя свою силу воли, Хан даже заслужил прозвище «ловкач»: так все были поражены его бесстрашными маневрами на учебном истребителе Ю-33. За время учебы на Кариде Хан успел познакомиться с такими людьми как Сунтир Фел и Мако Спинс. Из стен академии его выпустили в звании лейтенанта. Однако служба Соло продлилась недолго. В 5 ДБЯ его назначили помощником коммандера Никласа, управлявшего строительными работами. Однажды лейтенант Соло стал свидетелем побега рабов-вуки из перевозившего их корабля, в котором он после обнаружил раненого вуки-пилота, Чубакку. Никлас приказал Хану добить Чуи, но тот нарушил приказ. Коммандер пообещал наказать своевольного кореллианина. Следующая встреча Хана и Чубакки состоялась на стройке имперского Зала Героев на Корусанте. Вуки напал на Никласа, но коммандер достал бластер. Вовремя вмешался Соло, оглушивший Никласа. Хан и Чуи сбежали. Соло конечно же лишили звания, а Чубакка заявил, что теперь с кореллианином его связывает долг жизни. Хан же спас вуки, чтя память Дьюланны. Бывший лейтенант долго время пытался заставить Чуи отвязаться от себя, но со временем бросил все попытки и они стали напарниками. thumb|250px|Хан спасает Чуи Кроме того, за время службы на флоте Соло заработал кореллианские кровавые полосы - один из высших знаков отличия и доблести на Кореллии. Так как это была не имперская награда, Хан оставил ее себе и после вынужденного увольнения. Карьера контрабандиста Затем Хан и Чубакка не без помощи Мако Спинса обустроились на Нар-Шаддаа, и занялись контрабандизмом. Именно тогда Соло совершил свои первые полеты по дуге Кесселя и стал выполнять заказы для хаттов Джаббы и Джилиака. Тем временем, дали знать о себе илезианские жрецы, выяснившие, что человек, назвавшийся Викком Драйго, не погиб. На Хана напал известный охотник за наградой Боба Фетт, но Соло опять повезло - его вызволил Лэндо Калриссиан, со временем ставший его другом. В благодарность за спасение Хан Соло обучил Лэндо навыкам пилотирования. Уроки он проводил на новеньком фрахтовике Калриссиана «Тысячелетнем соколе». Хан просто влюбился в тот корабль с первого полета. thumb|left|Хан Пока Хан и Чуи жили Нар-Шаддаа, к ним прибился паренек Ярик, который заявил, что является родственником Соло. Конечно, потом выяснилось, что юноша солгал, но Хан настолько к нему привязался, что не стал бросать паренька и сообщать, что его обман раскрыт. А дела Хана продолжали налаживаться и вскоре, поднакопив деньжат, напарники приобрели свой собственный корабль, который Хан окрестил «Брией». Их знакомый, механик Шуг Нинкс, внес в «Брию» несколько модификаций, незаменимых в работе Хана и Чуи. Команда продолжила свою карьеру и выполняла заказы, пока на Нар-Шаддаа не был устроен налет имперцами. Контрабандисты во главе со Спинсом и Соло оказали сопротивление и одержали победу в космическом сражении. Во время этих событий «Брию» взорвали, но команда сумела уцелеть. После этого Хан и Чубакка работали вместе с Мако, до тех пор, пока тот не отошел от дел. thumb|Хан Соло выигрывает «[[Тысячелетний сокол»]] Напарникам пришлось срочно искать новый корабль. И, поставив на кон все имевшиеся у него деньги, Хан Соло принял участие в турнире в Облачном городе на Беспине. Удача улыбнулась кореллианину, и тот прошел в финал, в котором обыграл Лэндо. Калриссиан предложил Хану любой из своих кораблей в качестве платы, но Соло и взглядом не удостоил несколько новеньких фрахтовиков. Он, как и боялся Калриссиан, выбрал «Сокол». После победы в турнире Хан и Чуи некоторое время скрывались от наемников в Корпоративном секторе и Гегемонии Тион, работая на таких воротил, как Большой Бунджи и Плуво Два-к-Одному. Но даже там они пережили несколько приключений. Напарники участвовали в мятеже против местного правительства, разгромили сверхсекретную тюрьму «Звёздный тупик», по старой памяти навешали люлей работорговцам и отыскали затерянные сокровища древнего тирана Зима Деспота. Именно тогда Хан Соло стал упражняться в стрельбе из бластера, так как умудрился перейти дорогу стрелку Галландро, считавшемуся непобедимым. Тот долгое время преследовал Соло. Хан столкнулся с Галландро в сокровищнице Зима Деспота. Стрелок может быть и убил бы Соло, но в помещении сработала защитная система, обратившая Галландро в пыль.Именно во время этих поисков Хан получил ножевое ранение, о котором с тех пор напоминал обширный шрам на подбородке. Затем Хан и Чуи вернулись на Нар-Шаддаа и выполняли заказы Джаббы, а иногда и Повстанческого Альянса, пока Соло вновь не встретил Брию Тарен. Как выяснилось, пока Хан делал карьеру контрабандиста, Брия стала одним из агентов Альянса. Восстание нуждалось в денежных средствах, которые Брия решила добыть на Илезии, заодно уничтожив жрецов, которые когда-то закабалили ее саму. Чтобы осуществить задуманное, Тарен обратилась за помощью к Джаббе, который не отказал, так как илезианцы работали на его конкурентов: хаттов Арука и Дургу. Хан и Брия возглавили нападение на Илезию. Однако во время сражения повстанцы предали контрабандистов и всю добычу присвоили себе. Сердце Хана Соло было разбито вторично, а репутация - испорчена. Это была не единственная тяжелая утрата, понесенная им в том бою: его друг Ялус Небл, спасший ему жизнь во время побега с Илезии, был убит, а его названный брат Ярик Соло - ранен и умер от ран. Начало Галактической гражданской войны thumb|left|Хан Соло выбрасывает [[Спайс]] Неприятности преследовали напарников по пятам. Так, во время одного из фрахтов, «Соколу» пришлось сбросить в космос крупную партию глиттерстима Джаббы из-за встречи с имперским крейсером. Хан и Чуи потом попытались подобрать груз и в погоне за ним совершили рекордно короткий пробег в двенадцать парсеков по Дуге Кессела. Только вот спайс они так и не вернули. Джабба потребовал с Соло деньги за утраченный груз и, чтобы Хан поактивнее собирал деньги, нанял охотника за головами Гридо. Никто из друзей не помог напарникам, а Хан во второй раз встретился с Бобой Феттом, который сообщил ему о смерти Брии Тарен. Через день после получения этой новости Чубакка привел к нему в кантину Мос Эйсли на Татуине юношу и старика, предложивших 17 тысяч кредитов за фрахт до Альдераана. Хан Соло принял предложение и отправился во фрахт, который навсегда изменил его жизнь. Перед отлетом Соло столкнулся с Гридо, который стал вымогать с него деньги для себя. За такую наглость родианец получил заряд бластера, а Хан, Чуи и их пассажиры покинули Татуин на «Соколе». Но когда они прибыли в систему Альдераана, выяснилось, что планета была уничтожена Звездой Смерти- гигантской космической станцией Корабль был захвачен притягивающими лучами «Звезды Смерти». По прибытии на станцию Хан впервые встретил Лею, Соло, вуки и их спутники: Люк Скайуокер и старик Оби-Ван Кеноби, смогли спрятаться от штурмовиков, после чего команда разделилась: Кеноби отправился отключать силовое поле, удерживавшее корабль в станции, а Хан Соло и остальные - спасать из плена принцессу Лею Органу, но в тот момент его интересовала лишь награда за спасение принцессы.. Спасательная миссия была инициативой Скайуокера, Соло же пошел за ним только после того, как парень посулил ему громадную награду за вызволение принцессы. thumb|Хан Соло на Татуине После ряда приключений они все-таки выполнили миссию, а Оби-Ван - свою. Но перед бегством «Сокола» Хан, Люк и остальные стали свидетелями гибели старика Кеноби от рук Дарта Вейдера - повелителя ситов. Оби-Ван был рыцарем-джедаем и наставником Люка, хотя сам Хан считал Силу не более чем шарлатанством. Как бы то ни было, «Тысячелетний сокол» успешно удрал от Империи и направился на базу повстанцев на Явине IV, чтобы доставить принцессу в безопасное место, а также передать мятежникам планы «Звезды Смерти», хранившиеся в маленьком астромеханическом дроиде R2-D2. Однако имперцы установили на корабль Хана маячок, который привел боевую станцию прямо к базе повстанцев. Между повстанцами и имперским флотом состоялось знаменитое сражение, во время которого Хан Соло спас от гибели Люка, после чего тот запустил торпеды точно в реактор Звезды Смерти. Станция, взрывавшая миры, была уничтожена, а Хан, Чубакка и Люк получили медали за мужество. После битвы у Явина Хан и Чубакка улетели с повстанческой базы в надежде оплатить свой долг Джаббе Хатту. По дороге на Татуин «Тысячелетний Сокол» попал в засаду, устроенную пиратами Кровавого Джека. Пират отобрал у Хана вознаграждение, полученное им за помощь Восстанию, лишив двоих космолётчиков всех заработанных денег. Оставшись без вариантов, они вернулись в Альянс. Во время эвакуации с базы на Явине, Хан и Чубакка очень сильно помогли повстанцам, добыв для них у пирата Раскара энергетический кристалл, необходимый для того, чтобы пройти имперскую блокаду. Следующие три года Хан Соло работал на Альянс, попутно собирая деньги для уплаты долга Джаббе. После неприятной встречи с одним из охотников за головами Соло решил рассчитаться с хаттом, однако нападение Империи на базу мятежников «Эхо» на Хоте сорвал и этот план Хана. «Тысячелетний сокол» с Ханом, Леей, Чубаккой и дроидом C-3PO покинул планету. Удирая от имперцев, Хан попутно флиртовал с принцессой и развел ее на поцелуй. «Сокол» оторвался от преследователей в астероидном поле, но корабль был поврежден. Хану пришлось лететь в Облачный город на Беспине к старом другу Лэндо Калриссиану за помощью. Но Дарт Вейдер и нанятый Джаббой Боба Фетт опередили «Сокол». Экипаж корабля был схвачен. Вейдер намеревался использовать их в качестве приманки для Люка Скайуокера, джедая, да еще и родного сына Темного лорда. После пыток Соло заморозили в карбоните, и в таком виде он отправился к Джаббе на Татуин на борту корабля Фетта. Перед заморозкой он успел попрощаться с Леей и выразить ей свои чувства. thumb|200px|На Эндоре«Трофей» был направлен Джаббе Хатту в его дворец на Татуине. В резиденции Джаббы замороженное тело Хана стало одним из украшений дворца хатта. Лишь спустя год друзья контрабандиста сумели его освободить. Спасательная операция завершилась гибелью Джаббы и многих его головорезов, а Бобе Фетту чудом удалось выжить. Соло вернулся к повстанцам и принял участие в операции по уничтожению второй Звезды Смерти. Хан и Лея возглавили наземную атаку на генератор дефлекторного щита станции, расположенный на Эндоре. Тем временем «Сокол» под управлением Калриссиана возглавил рейд на саму станцию. Благодаря помощи аборигенов Эндора, эвоков, Соло выполнил свое задание, положив начало череде событий, повлекших за собой уничтожение новой Звезды Смерти, гибель Императора Палпатина и Дарта Вейдера, конец владычества ситов над галактикой. Вскоре Хан узнал, что Лея - сестра Люка, и больше никто не стоял между ним и принцессой. Герой Новой Республики thumb|left|Хан на адмиральском мостике Сразу же после битвы при Эндоре Хан и Чуи вместе с друзьями отправились на планету Бакура, чтобы помочь местным жителям отразить натиск захватчиков сси-руук. Бакурианцы были спасены, а герои Альянса продолжили свое дело, уничтожая разрозненные осколки Империи Палпатина. Соло принял участие во множестве миссий по захвату различных имперских моффов, наиболее опасным среди которых был Зиндж. Но и с ним Хан Соло справился, после чего, наконец, женился на Лее Органе. Свадебный подарок Хана был довольно оригинален: планета, выигранная им в сабакк. В 8 ПБЯ Хан, уже женатый мужчина, отправился с Леей в очередное путешествие, грозившее стать очередной авантюрой. Заключалось оно в том, что на продажу на Татуине был выставлен лот (прекрасное произведение искусства - картина изо мха), содержащий в себе коды, грозящие выдать секретных агентов Республики в рядах имперцев. Все пошло не по плану уже на орбите, на которой оказался звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» «Химера», везущий на своем борту одного большого ценителя искусства. За свое не очень продолжительное путешествие на Татуине Хан успел: несколько раз поссориться с женой на тему продолжения рода, полюбить картины изо мха, изобразить из себя армейского имперского инструктора, сделать с Леей первых детей и пообщаться с такими милягами как джавы и сквибы. thumb|Свадьба Хана и Леи В 9 ПБЯ Хану Соло пришлось вспомнить о своих старых контрабандистских связях, чтобы помочь Новой Республике, страдающей от недостатка кораблей в сфере грузопассажирских услуг. Жена Хана тем временем забеременела, но продолжала свою дипломатическую работу для правительства. Во время одного из таких заданий на нее напал отряд ногри, посланных гранд-адмиралом Трауном - последним имперским гранд-адмиралом и гениальным стратегом, который вознамерился вернуть галактику Империи. Но Лею спас Хан. Позже Хан в компании Ландо отправился на Миркр к главе контрабандистской группировки - Тэлону Каррде, чтобы нанять у него ледоруба и пилотов для перевозки грузов. Однако вскоре на планету нанес визит Траун, а Хан узнал, что Каррд втайне держал на своей базе в плену его старого друга - Люка Скайуокера. Люк, правда, вырвался из заточения, но попал в лапы штурмовиков. Хан, Ландо и Тэлон спасли джедая. В следующий раз Хан и Ландо столкнулись с гранд-адмиралом в сражении при Слуис-Ване. Траун применял для захвата кораблей бурильные установки, которые до этого украл у Калриссиана на Нкллоне. Ландо сумел деактивировать установки, но те до этого успели повредить и уничтожить много кораблей. Вскоре генерала Новой Республики, Акбара, обвинили в измене, но, чтобы докопаться до истины Хану и Калриссиану пришлось отправиться на Нью-Ков, где их ожидала неожиданная встреча с сенатором Гармом Бел Иблисом, считавшемся погибшим. От Иблиса друзья узнали о легендарном флоте «Катана», который пришелся бы как нельзя кстати в войне с Трауном. Хан отправился на поиски флота, которые привели его на борт казино «Коралл Ванда». Но там его опередил угонщик Найлс Феррье, работавший на Империю. Тем не менее, Хан получил координаты флота от Каррда и вместе с Люком, Ландо и Разбойной эскадрильей прибыли в место локации флота чуть раньше, чем Траун. За флот «Катаны» пришлось сражаться. И хотя в ходе сражения один из имперских звездных разрушителей был уничтожен, почти все дредноуты флота достались гранд-адмиралу. Хан Соло вернулся на Корусант, где стал счастливым отцом близнецов Джейны и Джейсена. Рождение детей четы Соло Империя отметила по-своему, послав группу диверсантов, чтобы их похитить, а заодно устранить Мару Джейд - бывшую приближенную Императора, ныне союзницу Новой Республики. Хан, его жена и ее подруга Винтер защищали близнецов, пока не подоспело подкрепление. После этого Лея Органа Соло сумела переманить на свою сторону ногри, которые стали телохранителями принцессы и ее детей. А потом Хан, Люк, Чуи, Мара, Лея, Ландо, Тэлон Каррд и дроиды отправились на Вейланд, где успешно уничтожили имперскую лабораторию, занимавшуюся клонированием солдат, и остановили Трауна. В 10 ПБЯ у Леи родился второй сын - Энакин, названный в честь своего знаменитого деда. Детей Хана часто пытались похитить имперские агенты, но родители хорошо защищали своих чад. Вскоре в галактике объявился возродившийся Палпатин, дух которого переселялся в специально выращенных клонов. Император хотел вселиться в тело Энакина, однако отец ребенка не позволил - Хан застрелил последнего клона Императора. thumb|left|С Леей в 12 ПБЯ Позже Тысячелетний сокол отправился на Кессель с дипломатической миссией. Однако администратор шахт и тюрем Кессела, Морус Дул, приказал сбить корабль и пленить его пассажиров. Хан и его напарник оказались в тюрьме, где познакомились с молодым человеком по имени Кип Дюррон. Кип, обладавший большим потенциалом джедая, помог Соло и Чубакке сбежать. Во время побега их корабль затянул в черную дыру Мау. Лишь благодаря чутью Дюррона корабль выбрался из нее и угодил в секретную имперскую исследовательскую базу, где они опять попали в плен, только к адмиралу Даале. Там Хан Соло познакомился с доктором Кви Ксукс, разработавшей Звезду Смерти и новое супероружие - Сокрушитель солнц. Ксукс была очень наивной и не знала, для каких целей применяются ее разбработки. Хан открыл ей глаза и убедил, что она не на той стороне. Доктор помогла Соло и его друзьям бежать, захватив вместе с собой «Сокрушитель». Хан, Чуи, Кип и Ксукс вернулись в Новую Республику. Новый друг Хана, Кип Дюррон, затем отправился в Праксеум джедаев Скайуокера, но там пал на темную сторону под влиянием духа древнего сита Экзара Куна. Когда Дюррон украл «Сокрушитель солнц», Хан отправился на его поиски. После того как дух Куна был уничтожен, Кип сдался Соло и предстал перед советом Новой Республики, который перепоручил его Люку Скайуокеру. Люк простил Кипа и тот продолжил свое обучение, став одним из первых мастеров Нового ордена. В 18 ПБЯ Хан вместе с семьей навестил свою родину - Кореллию. Для поездки он, правда, выбрал не самое удачное время. Его двоюродный брат Тракан Сал-Соло попытался свергнуть правительство Новой Республики на планете и захватить всю Кореллианскую систему. Если бы не Хан и его друзья на Кореллии началась бы гражданская война, но они смогли разрядить обстановку прежде чем это случилось. В 19 ПБЯ Хан Соло и его семья присутствовали при подписании мира с Осколком Империи. А через три месяца стали гостями на свадьбе Люка Скайуокера и Мары Джейд. Юужань-вонгская война thumb|left|300px|Хан через несколько минут после смерти Чубакки Во время нашествия юужань-вонгов Галактика потеряла много жизней во славу этих зловещих чужаков. Воспользовавшись причудливыми органическими генераторами гравитационных полей, называемыми довинами-тягунами, вонги столкнули с орбиты планеты Сернпидаль ее луну, опрокинув на поверхность планеты. Соло и Чубакка занимались эвакуацией мирного населения, и Хан был вынужден бросить своего старинного друга на планете. thumb|После смерти Чубакки Чубакка погиб, когда луна столкнулась с Сернпидалем, и Соло винил за это своего сына Энакина, пилотировавшего тогда «Сокол». Шокированный потерей Чубакки, Соло впал в депрессию и алкоголизм. Некоторое время Соло был вне игры, однако затем он вернулся, влекомый целью борьбы с пособниками захватчиков из числа коллаборационистов. Во время своих путешествий Хан Соло встретил старого друга - Роа, вместе с которым когда-то отразил нападение имперцев на Нар Шаддаа; завел нового - рина Дрому, а также раскрыл заговор против джедаев и помог жене Люка, Маре, справиться с болезнью. Затем Хан оказывал помощь беженцам на Дуро, после работал над проектом Люка Скайуокера по спасению джедаев. А потом по сердцу Хана был нанесен очередной сокрушительный удар: на этот раз пал в бою Энакин, возглавивший самоубийственную миссию в стан врага на Миркр. Хан беспомощно смотрел, как Лея впадает в печаль и отчаяние, когда весть о гибели сына достигла ее посредством Силы. В придачу к этой трагедии они потеряли еще и Джейсена, пропавшего без вести. Джейна вернулась к ним, но Хан и Лея стали замечать, как их дочь превращается из той беспечной девочки, которую они знали раньше, в закаленного в боях ветерана с суровым бойцовским характером. thumb|left|Хан с дочерью в последний год войны После гибели Энакина, Хан и Лея стали действовать сообща, возглавив множество важнейших миссий борющегося на всех фронтах Галактического Альянса. Его врожденные таланты в области плутовства и обмана и ее мастерство дипломатии много раз помогали им добиться желаемого результата в попытках объединить разрозненную Новую Республику. После окончания войны Хан Соло позволил взять на себя долг жизни Чубакки его сыну Лумпавару и племяннику Лоубакке. Новая война Во времена конфликта с Тёмным ульем пожилой Хан также не оставался в тени, активно участвуя в событиях. А судьда-злодейка продолжала готовить ему испытания. Сын Хана, Джейсен Соло перешел на Тёмную сторону Силы и стал именоваться Дартом Кейдусом. В галактике началась очередная смута, и родители с сыном оказались на разных сторонах. Джейсен Соло убил Мару Джейд Скайуокер и даже пытался уничтожить «Тысячелетний сокол». thumb|left|Хан с Леей в [[40 ПБЯ]] Хан Соло отрекся от своего сына и одобрил инициативу Джейны, которая решила, что только она может остановить брата. Хан и Лея помогали джедаям в их борьбе против их сына. В конце концов, их дочь остановила Джейсена, а Хан и Лея узнали, что у них есть внучка Аллана - дочь Джейсена Соло и Тенел Ка. Во время финального сражения моффы, бывшие союзниками Джейсена, изменили ему и использовали нано-оружие, чтобы уничтожить все противостоявших им хейпанцев королевской крови. Дарт Кейдус узнал об этом, но был настигнут Джейной. Перед тем как его сестра нанесла последний удар, он успел послать предупреждение Тенел Ка через Силу. Джейсен мог и отразить удар Джейны и, возможно, выжить, но он предпочел защитить свою дочь, которая представала в его видениях будущего королевой единой галактики. Но после окончания сражения Аллану посчитали погибшей. На самом же деле ее взяли под опеку Хан и Лея, потерявшие своих сыновей. Личность и черты характера Хан Соло был известен своей дерзостью, рассудительностью, грубостью. и великолепными навыками пилотирования. Он также имел склонность к таким играм, как пазаак, сабакк и другим азартные . Он часто хвастался своими достижениями, которых он добился на своем корабле «Тысячелетний сокол». Капитан Соло был довольно хорошим механиком. Вместе с Чубаккой они внесли множество изменений в конструкцию Тысячелетнего сокола. Лея часто называла его «самым опасным человеком в галактике». Хан также имел способность быстро придумывать неординарные выходы из различных ситуаций. Соло был очень упрям и независим. Эту черту характера унаследовала от него его дочь. Но, женившись на Лее, он постепенно утратил эти качества, которые больше всего ценил в себе. Женщины Бриа Тарен Эта кореллианка стала первой настоящей любовью Хана Соло. Он спас ее из рабства на Илезии, но, хотя Брия тоже любила Хана, она бросила его на Корусанте, чтобы Соло сумел осуществить свою мечту. Хан долго не мог превозмочь потерю. Именно из-за Брии Тарен Соло он зарекся больше никогда не влюбляться. Но через несколько лет судьба опять свела их вместе: теперь контрабандиста Хана и агента Альянса Брию. Тарен использовала Хана в своих личных целях, а потом предала его. Но даже после этого он горько сожалел о её смерти. Фиолла Когда Хан Соло слонялся в поисках неприятностей по Корпоративному Сектору Автаркия, он познакомился с Фиоллой. Вместе они занимались разоблачением деятельности работорговцев в секторе. Соло и Чубакка ввязалисьв это дело не ради денег - у них были свои счеты со злодеями. Хан и Фиолла пережили вместе множество приключений. Все это время отношение девушки к кореллианину только улучшалось. После того, как работорговцы получили по заслугам, Хан и Фиолла еще некоторое время были вместе, пока их пути не разошлись. Ксаверри Через пять лет после того, как Хан расстался с Брией, на Нар-Шаддаа он встретил иллюзионистку Ксаверри. Они познакомились во время одного из представлений фокусницы, быстро сблизились и раскрыли друг другу секреты своего темного прошлого. Хан стал помогать Ксаверри в ее выступлениях. А затем их отношения стали более чем близкими. Но Ксаверри чувствовала, что из-за Соло она становится мягкой, уязвимой, слишком к нему привязанной. Через несколько месяцев они расстались. Много лет спустя, когда Хан уже был женат, он вновь столкнулся с иллюзионисткой. Хан заметил ей, что у их отношений могло быть будущее, не брось Ксаверри кореллианина. Салла Зенд Почетное место девушки Хана Соло Салла Зенд заняла сразу же после ухода Ксаверри. Со временем, Салла привязалась к кореллианину, а тому пришлось "сбежать" от нее, ибо Хан не испытывал тех же чувств по отношению к ней. Зенд Хана не забыла, и много лет спустя при встрече намекнула ему, что он много потерял, порвав с ней. Катя М'буили Во времена, когда Хан еще был контрабандистом, он некоторое время работал вместе с Катей М'буили. Вместе они провернули операцию на планете Марат V. Правда, из всех тех, кто участвовал в деле, только они двое остались в живых. Через два года после битвы при Явине, Хан опять встретил Катю, но вскоре та была убита. Лея Органа Соло 200px|thumb|Лея и Хан Впервые Хан увидел Лею, тогда еще маленькую принцессу, на голозаписи, когда прилетел на Алдераан. А вот знакомство состоялось только через десять лет. Поначалу они много ссорились, так как и он, и она обладали сходным бурным темпераментом. Но, бок о бок работая на Альянс, Хан и Лея мало-помалу стали сближаться. Объяснение в любви произошло, когда они угодили в плен к Дарту Вейдеру на Беспине. В будущем у Леи было много ухажеров, к примеру, Фенн Шиса и принц Айсолдер, но Хан Соло знал, что сердце принцессы принадлежит ему одному. Они поженились в 8 ПБЯ, а в следующие два года у них появились дети: близнецы Джейсен и Джейна, а также сын Энакин. Хотя к 40 ПБЯ? оба их сына погибли, отношения Хана и Леи стали только крепче. За кулисами thumb|150px|Концепт-арт Хана Соло (Нереализованная идея Эпизода 3) * Имя Хан Соло впервые появляется в черновом наброске "Звёздных войн": так было названо высокое "зеленокожее существо без носа и с большими жабрами". В этом варианте и в первом сценарии Соло - сдержанный и уважаемый воин Джедай, который помогает генералу Скайуокеру. Во втором сценарии Соло становится пиратом и контрабандистом. В поздних сценариях, в том числе в окончательном, Соло впервые появляется в компании молодой женщины инопланетянки. В действительности, в первом фрагменте, вырезанном из сцены в кантине, Хана сопровождает женщина-твилек по имени Иила, когда Оби-Ван Кеноби и Люк приближаются к контрабандисту, он отсылает подружку. * Ральф Маккуорри говорил, что, работая над образом Хана Соло, он представлял себе контрабандиста "куда более щеголеватым парнем. Правда, я думал, что он будет напоминать Джорджа (Лукаса) - борода и всё такое - но носить хорошую одежду". * Отбирая актёров для "Новой надежды", Джордж Лукас чётко дал понять, что не хочет брать тех, кто уже играл в его прошлых фильмах. Харрисон Форд, который снимался в "Американском граффити" Лукаса, был приглашён, чтобы читать реплики Хана Соло во время экранных тестов Люка и Леи. Форд согласился на это ради режиссёра, однако был расстроен тем, что берёт себе роль, которую никогда не сыграет. Однако во время экранных тестов оказалось, что Форд прекрасно подходит на роль Хана Соло. В результате его и выбрали из группы актеров, в которую входили Ник Нолти (Nick Nolte) и Кристофер Уокен (Christopher Walken). Позже Лукас понял, что писал роль Хана Соло, подсознательно думая о Харрисоне Форде. * В кантине Мос-Айсли, Хан утверждал, что его корабль способен проделать путь до Кессела всего за двенадцать парсеков. На самом же деле парсек - астрономическая единица расстояния, а не времени. Собственно, так оно и есть, но никакой ошибки здесь нет. Дело вот в чем: пролет через Мау чрезвычайно опасен. Корабли, пролетающие через Мау должны рассчитывать сложный курс, чтобы избежать опасных гравитационных искажений. Однако Хан Соло пролетел практически по самому краю гравитационного колодца, сокращая таким образом расстояние до 11,5 парсек (безопасный маршрут намного длиннее - он занимает около 18 парсек). Такой короткий путь требует куда более быстрого корабля, чем при полете по окольным путям, так как более медленный корабль просто не в состоянии сопротивляться гравитации черных дыр, если подойдет слишком близко. *В первоначальных сценариях «Новой Надежды» персонажа Харрисона Форда звали Джаббой Хаттом. *В ранних вариантах «Мести ситов» планировалось показать на Кашиике юного Соло среди вуки. *Нелюбовь Хана к насекомоподобным расам - отсылка к Индиане Джонсу - другой роли Форда. Доктор Джонс не любил еще и змей. *Псевдоним Хана Дженос Иданиан по-английски - анаграма Индианы Джонса. *Хан - один из немногих нечувствительных к Силе, пользовавшихся световым мечом. *На итальянском и французском языках из-за особенностей произношения имя Хан произносится как Иан и Ян. *В пятом эпизоде, в сцене заморозки в карбоните Хан должен был сказать «Я тебя тоже люблю», но фраза не нравилась Кершнеру, и тот предложил Форду сказать то, что тот бы сам сказал в такой сцене и Харрисон сказал «Я знаю». *Персонаж Малколм Рейнолдс из сериала «Светлячок» и фильма «Серенити» был скопирован Джоссом Уидоном с Хана. *Персонаж Дин Винчестер из сериала «Сверхъестественное» также скопирован с Хана Соло. *В специальном мультфильме "LEGO Star Wars Падаванская угроза" был показан маленький Хан Соло. Чтобы притвориться юнлингом, он сделал табличку со своим именем, но буква H перевернулась в букву I, и все стали называть его "Ян Соло". *В другом мультфильме, "LEGO Star Wars Хроники Йоды", Хан снова появился в таком же возрасте, как и в "Падаванской угрозе", но в качестве камео - в дворце Джаббы можно заметить замороженного в карбоните Хана. Причём справа от него надпись - Ян Соло. Юнлинги случайно освободили его, и, довольный, закричав: "Я свободен!", убежал из дворца. Появления *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale webstrip'' *''The Paradise Snare'' * *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Routine'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Bad Deal'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic strip *''This Crumb for Hire'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Kessel Run'' * * *''Death Troopers'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' * *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope '' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''The Adventures of Han Solo'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars 3-D 1'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' *''The Constancia Affair'' *''The Kashyyyk Depths'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Wookiee Storybook'' * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Han Solo's Rescue Mission'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''The Pandora Effect'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Side Trip'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 4'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio adaptation *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi!'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Murder on the Executor'' * * * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' * *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Deposition of General Solo'' *''Night Attack'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''Apocalypse Endor'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''The Epic Continues'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Crossroads'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic *''A Day at the Races'' *''Heir to the Empire'' novel *''Heir to the Empire'' comic *''Dark Force Rising'' novel *''Dark Force Rising'' comic *''The Last Command'' novel *''The Last Command'' comic * ' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''Murder in Slushtime'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The Crystal'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Revenants'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Crucible}} Неканонические появления *''Ghost'' *''Young Lando Calrissian'' *''Prey'' *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''In the Beginning'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Planet of the Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''The One That Got Away'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''A Wookiee Scorned!'' *''Do or Do Not'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''Problem Solvers'' *''Free Memory'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''The Other'' *''Revenants'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' *''Ord Vaxal: Prison Planet of the Empire'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand!'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force ad'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *"An Apology" }} Источники *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1985) *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Rogue Squadron: Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Underworld Appendix: Swoops, Spice, and Wretched Rogues'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * * * *''The Art of Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * * }} Внешние ссылки *Хан Соло на сайте "jcouncil.net" *Хан Соло на сайте "HoloNet" Ссылки Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Кореллианцы Категория:Мужчины Категория:Родившиеся в 29 ДБЯ Категория:Родившиеся на Кореллии Категория:Контрабандисты Категория:Генералы Армии Альянса Категория:Жители Корусанта Категория:Пилоты Имперского Флота Галактической Империи Категория:Игроки Категория:Механики Категория:Жители Нар-Шаддаа Категория:Пираты Категория:Гонщики на свупах Категория:Исследователи космоса Категория:Семья Соло Категория:Представители Коалиции джедаев Категория:Адмиралы и генералы Сил обороны Новой Республики Категория:Представители Галактического Альянса Категория:Персонал Бунтарской эскадрильи Категория:Состав Эндорской ударной команды Категория:Люди